1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a fiber composite component, in particular a fiber composite component for a rotor blade of a wind turbine. The invention additionally relates to a manufacturing mold for manufacturing a fiber composite component, in particular a fiber composite component for a rotor blade of a wind turbine. The invention further relates to the use of a manufacturing mold for manufacturing a fiber composite component having a longitudinal extension.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Rotor blades of modern wind turbines generally comprise a plurality of components connected together which are manufactured individually in fiber composite construction techniques. The individual components are typically planar having lengths of up to a few tens of meters, widths of up to several meters and in comparison to that, small thicknesses. Here, the components are typically not flat, but rather for reasons of stability and/or aerodynamics, have complex two-dimensional shapes. Often, the thickness varies over the surface of the component, for the same reasons.
So-called vacuum infusion has proven itself with the manufacture of such components. Here, the fiber preform, such as fiber mats, fiber fabrics, etc. is placed in an open mold device, which provides the three-dimensional shape of the component to be manufactured. The mold device having the fiber preform is then sealed for example using vacuum film, and placed under vacuum, or respectively low-pressure. Liquid resin, supplied using hoses or runners, flows into the mold under the effect of the low-pressure, and saturates the fiber preform. After the resin hardens, the corresponding component is then provided.
Problems here are faulty saturation, such as accumulations of resin or air inclusions, because they severely impair the durability and resilience of the finished component. Faulty saturations can arise for example in that regions of different thicknesses of the fiber preform are saturated with resin at different speeds.